Quests
Quests are tasks created by players, generally via gods, that can be persuade/completed by heros and orders in-order to gain prestige and, possibly, divine favor. Rules The rules for prestige are that, in each post featuring a hero or order they gain 1 Prestige if the post follows a hero on a quest and 5+ Prestige if a Hero completes a quest they pursued over three or more posts. If the Quest is completed in two posts, this is halved and rounded down to the nearest whole number. Quests are tasks or goals that may be nominated by the players at any time and set by the GMs. They may be simple, such as teaching a city the art of horse-riding, or complex, such as negotiating peace between two factions of gods. Additional bonuses may be arranged if the quest takes an exceptional amount of time or the prose is of exceptional quality; truly exceptional quests might even draw the attention of the Architect, who can be a most generous and benevolent patron indeed... Multiple heroes working together to complete a quest all gain the full prize. By default all quests are ‘public’ and can be undertaken by any hero, although some quests may make more sense for a hero to undertake than others. A god (or other sufficiently important character) can instead offer a private quest directed explicitly to just one hero, or a few heroes, but the character giving the quest must be from somebody other than the person writing from the perspective of the hero that is undertaking the quest, and there should be a good reason IC to justify making the quest private. A hero can only gain Prestige from two Quests per turn. Ongoing Quests Neutralising the Ikhortaur This quest was issued by Kirron. Protect the Ihokhetlani. For if no one comes to deal with the Ikhortaur and retrieve the orange stone (the intended head of an Ihokhetlani) from atop the mountain, the Ikhortaur will grow hungry to shatter more Ihoks and venture down from the mountain where it guards the stone.The quest for neutralising the Ikhortaur is declared - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4890167 Solve the first Enigma spell This quest came from Eurysthenes. Find the riddle: “Though I am difficult to use, I am nothing but breath. A debt that cannot be paid, rather mended may be paid with me. What am I?” in the first place and then solve it.The quest to solve the first Enigma spell is issued - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4894430 Protect the world from Desolation This quest emerged in response to the actions of Abraxas, who had supercharged the Mar Tree to send a plague upon Galbar, sent a barrage of asteroids falling from Veradax, and riled the Reapers and Ihokhurs into attacking mortal-kind en-mass.Abraxas unleashes Desolation upon Galbar - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4960541 This quest called for Heroes and Holy-Orders to fight back against the forces of Desolation, restore the regions destroyed by these disasters, or undertake similarly meaningful and direct efforts and interactions. Completed Quests Fetch coffee for Chopstick Eyes' security This quest was issued by Beta Chopstick Eyes, using Michael's Wand of Loudspaken. "Oh yeah, by the way, if anyone wants to bring my security staff, like, a cup of coffee or something, sometime, that'd be nice, they look kinda parched."Chopstick Eyes issues the quest to fetch some coffee - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867964 Specifically, a drink of Coffee needed to be delivered to the Haze Men in the Grand Bazaar. This quest was followed and completed by Arya and Split-Tooth. When Arya and Split first met, they decided to follow this quest.Arya and Split-Tooth meet, and begin the coffee fetch quest - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4870176 They call to Chopstick Eyes for assistance, and are eventually met by Alpha Chopstick Eyes, who gives them some coffee and sells Arya a jackalope named Penelope.Arya and Split follow the coffee fetch quest, meeting Chopstick Eyes for help - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877304 Penelope is able to take Arya and Split through the Route to the Grand Bazaar.Arya and Split-Tooth follow the coffee fetch quest, traversing the Route - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4878532 There, they successfully deliver the coffee to the Haze Men in the Palace, completing the quest. Arya, Split and Penelope then get lost and separated while attempting to leave.Arya and Split-Tooth complete the coffee fetch quest - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4879418 Dispose of Vakk's body This quest was issued by K'nell. The tentacled tyrant is dead! Or is he? Regardless his corpse has left a mess behind and it needs cleaning up before it does damage to the environment.The quest to dispose of Vakk's body is issued - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4883498 Specifically, the remains of Vakk had been packaged into boxes and were to be delivered to Sanvadam. This quest was pursued by Arya with the crew of the Zhengwu, and ended in catastrophic failure. Originally, the quest was issued by K'nell directly to Qiang Yi and the crew of the Zhengwu, but on meeting the crew Arya decided to join them.Arya decides to join Zhengwu on the quest to dispose of Vakk's body - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4885183 Arya was shown the ship and welcomed aboard.Arya and the Zhengwu crew set off to start the quest to dispose of Vakk's body - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4899349 Early in the journey, the crew encountered the Kraken and panicked, despite it being not hostile. In this encounter, some of the boxes spill open revealing their contents to be flesh, although they do not know what kind of flesh.Arya and the Zhengwu crew follow the quest to dispose of Vakk's body, meeting the Kraken - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4901954 The ship gets lost trying to find the island, and many years pass. Members of the crew start to go mad due to the time and the proximity to Vakk's essence. Towards the end Laurien joins Arya on the ship. As the crew almost reached the island to the Gateway to Sanvadam, Qiang Yi succumbed to madness and murdered Zhen-zhen. The ship crash landed on the island. The crew of the Zhengwu was slaughtered by Incorporeal Echoes in the chaos, despite Arya and Laurien's attempts to defend them. In a last ditch effort, Qiang Yi destroyed the ship in an orvium explosion. Arya and Laurien were the sole survivors of the encounter.The conclusion of the quest to dispose of Vakk's body - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4903208 The explosion had scattered Vakk's remains, which were then consumed by Iron Carrionfish.Iron Carrionfish clean up Vakk's body - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4903881 References Category:Meta